Lonely hearts
by Yami no Kawaii Ouji
Summary: This is a yaoi. 40 years since Planet Vegeta was destroyed and each year Vegeta has morned his loss.Well until this year because Goku decides to find out why Vegeta's so sad, but finds out alot more than he bargained for.
1. Default Chapter

**Author note:** This, well the best word I think to describe it is angust romance; the romance comes at the very end. My friends are making fun of me because when I started writing I swore I would never write an angust or fluffy romance, but I've done both. Oh well, this story is in the views of Vegeta and Kakarrot (or Goku) and will come in three parts. I apologise in advance, I'm one of those people who believe Vegeta and Kakarrot should be a gay couple or in technical terms pro homo relationships for the last two Saiyans. And to the reader's, yes I do realize Kakarrot's married but you can't stop me. Mawhahaha. I apologise that the other story isn't going as fast and I apologise to the people who review my other stories and that aren't here now. They were removed so sorry to Heather and Goten-san (Sorry if I got you pen name wrong) By the way if there is any Kaioshin fan out there, email me because a need a couple of people to bounce ideas off for future Kaioshin stories and we can gush over Kaioshin. Mawhahaha.

**Vegeta's point of view….**

Alone again. But that's how I like it. Myself, Bulma and Trunks were invited to a barbeque what ever that was, by Kakarrot and his woman.

 I don't even know why I brothered to come, I just end up alone anyway, sitting underneath a tree, pondering what could of happened, deep in mediation. 

I didn't mind today that I was left alone because today is dedicated to remember the fallen of my species that died 40 years ago today. _"Hey Vegeta"_ a voice breaks my concentration.

 I open my eyes to see Kakarrot in front of me, smiling idiotically. _"Kakarrot"_ I said acknowledging his present. _"Vegeta, the food is almost ready,"_ he said in a happy tone, I guess food makes most Saiyans happy. 

_"I'm not hungry,"_ well I was but I didn't feel like eating. Kakarrot place a hand on my forehead, _"well you don't feel hot."_ I slapped the caring Saiyans hand away, 'I'm not sick, I just don't feel like eating, that's all!" Kakarrot looked slightly hurt _"oh okay Vegeta,"_ he said the walked away. 

Why do I do this? 

Push every one who is trying to get close away and then I wonder why I have no friends and also considering that no one wants to come in a 3-meter radius of me. 

I try and be nice but I think they take it the wrong way. Kakarrot returns with a large plate of food and happily eating away.

 He sits neat to me and I shift slightly away, I'm not use to being so close to anyone, especially someone I might love. 

My father never prepared me for any thing like this. He never taught me how to deal with the emotion that I might encounter as I was still young and I am a prince and was to be married to someone I had never met and that was considered worthy of bearing my children in my parents eyes.

 The smell from Kakarrot's food penetrated my nose causing my stomach to gurgle in hunger. Kakarrot smile at me with food plastered around his mouth, _"Vegeta there is still plenty of food left if you want some."_

_"And I said I didn't feel like eating,"_ I said coldly, folding my arms on my chest. I saw the larger Saiyan face fill with concern, _"Vegeta, are you alright? You've been a bit touchy lately, well more than usual, what's wrong? Can I help?"_

Touchy huh, is that's what he calls it, well I have good reason to be 'touchy', I lost my home 40 years ago today. The memories of home start to form tears in my eyes.

No! 

I must not show emotion, especially to him of all people, it is a sign of weakness. I blinked the tears away, _"no Kakarrot, there is nothing that you or I can do because it is nothing."_

I fake a heroic sort of laugh. Oh, who am I kidding other than myself, I am hurting beyond belief and each time some one tries to help, I push them away. 

_"Vegeta, stop lying! I know you are hurting, I can tell and I would like to help you if I can but I can't do any thing if you don't tell me what's wrong"_ Kakarrot said in a firm tone. _"And I said you can't help with something that doesn't exist,"_ I said slightly raising my voice. With that I stood up and flew off, leaving a couple of stunned faces, including Kakarrot's.

 I flew till I found a lake and landed on a patch of moss. I took off my top and laid down using my top as a pillow. I closed my eyes for today I have to remember what happen on this day 40 years ago. 

I feel myself start to drift to sleep and hear the screams of innocent Saiyan being cruelly and mercilessly slaughtered; a planet exploding; a cruel, cold heartless laugh that will haunt me for my day's and the memory of a past event, when a little prince was taken from his parents, put at the bottom of a ship and receiving word that every thing he knew, loved and held close was destroyed, mere space dust……………..

**Goku's tale of events so far.**

He always does that! Sits under a tree, ignoring the others. Well, at least today he is wearing normal clothing, instead of his spandex Saiyan uniform. 

Maybe Vegeta's not use to the earth yet. 

He's always so angry, maybe that's why I like him.

 He's just so complicated, unlike me; it fascinates me to observe him in and out of battle.

 I hardly get to see him so I asked Chichi if we could have a barbeque. I figured that if there was food, he would come. 

I don't know but something draws me to him, not the thing of him being my prince or us being the last two full-blooded Saiyans left or even the fact of fusion. Oh well, I'll figure it out later. 

I looked at Vegeta, his eyes were close and he looked peaceful.

Bulma got beside me _"I'm worried, Goku. About Vegeta, I mean. He is more depressed today, more than usual. He hasn't eaten since yesterday. I tried to talk to him this morning to ask what is wrong and he just brushed me off. Goku, maybe you could find out for me, he does this, on this day every year since I met him and maybe, just maybe I could help but I need to know what's wrong."_

I smiled _"Bulma, maybe it's not Vegeta. Here's a thought, maybe on this day each year your happier and it makes it seem that Vegeta's more depressed."_

She giggled _"Goku, always the optimist. Go talk to Vegeta if you can and you'll see how depressed he is for yourself." _

_"Okay, I will!"_

I walked over and stood in front of Vegeta, _"hey Vegeta."_ He slowly opened his eyes, even though his face was blank, I could see the pain and torment in his soul. 

_"Kakarrot,"_ his voice was colder and duller than usual. Bulma was right, he is more depressed but I'd say it is more tormented then depression. I said the first thing that came to my head, _"Vegeta, the food is almost ready."_

_"I'm not hungry,"_ he replied, his voice as cold as ever. This wasn't like Vegeta to turn down food especial his favour, Bulma brought 100 large spring rolls and she told him they were all for him and so far he hadn't touched one.

 Something was really wrong. 

Well he could be sick. 

I placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, _"well you don't feel hot."_  He slapped away my hand with one wipe, _"I'm not sick, I just don't feel like eating, that's all!"_

 The small veins above his eye became more apparent, so I could tell he was upset. 

I don't know why but I feel every time I take one step towards Vegeta, he takes 50 steps backwards. Maybe that's the other reason I like him, it's a challenge to get close to him and be with him.

 But now I think he needs some time alone as I feel defeated, unable to talk to him, _"oh okay Vegeta." _I walk off into the house to find the food was served. 

I filled a plate with food and on the side, a couple of spring rolls for Vegeta who usually steals them off my plate when he thinks I'm not looking. 

I made my way to sit beside Vegeta, nibbling at the food on my plate. When I sat down next to him, he slightly shifted away.

 I listened to his thought, something about something his father never taught him, I would have found out what but something made a funny sound. 

It was Vegeta's stomach gurgling, crying out for food. I smiled at him, _"Vegeta there is still plenty of food left if you want some."_

_ "And I said I didn't feel like eating," _Vegeta snapped, folding his arms, that was saying in his way that the conversation was over. 

Well, I wasn't going to give up, I gave him the chance to tell me what was wrong by himself so now I had to ask.

 _"Vegeta, are you alright? You've been a bit touchy lately, well more than usual, what's wrong? Can I help?"_ He paused for a moment, an image of planet flashed in my mind. May be, this was bothering him, but what was or is so special about it.

So special that it made Vegeta upset. I saw something glisten in his eye's, it almost looked like tears but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

 _"No Kakarrot, there is nothing that you or I can do because it is nothing,"_ He laughed, it was a fake laughter. I could tell because I've done it before trying to give hope or lighten a serious conversation. 

But I still could see he was hurting and I didn't need use my physic power for that. It was written all over him, how he sat, his posture and the look in his eyes. 

He was lying to me.

_ "Vegeta, stop lying! I know you are hurting, I can tell and I would like to help you if I can but I can't do any thing if you don't tell me what's wrong."_

The veins above his eyes were bulging, _"And I said you can't help with something that doesn't exist."_ With that he stood up and flew off. I can't believe he did that! Bulma smiled at me as she approached me _"told you so! Something is definitely wrong."_

I nodded _"don't worry Bulma, I'll wait 5 minutes then I'll follow him and try again."_ Bulma grinned then hugged me _"thanks Goku."_

_"That's alright!"_ I looked down at the plate. The spring rolls were gone,_ "well at least he's eaten something."_

_"Um, think again Goku" _said Bulma pointing to Goten happily eating the spring rolls that I had gotten for Vegeta. 

_"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwe, can a guy win for once?"  _There was another point may be Vegeta wanted to beat me; I mean he has never won against me. Oh well, I'll find him in 5 minutes and find out the problem.

**Chapter two will be coming soon as I type it up. It's already written but I just got to type it. Mawhahahaha.****J**


	2. Kakarrot's discovery

Chapter Two. Yay, I think……………..

**Goku point of view………**

Five minutes later, I set out in search for Vegeta, well, it was more like follow his ki and it wasn't really hard as he wasn't hiding it at all. Bulma said before I left to find him if there was any thing I could do to make Vegeta happier I had permission to do it. I followed it to a lake to see Vegeta asleep, bare-chested, using his top as a make shift pillow. I landed gently beside him as not to wake him.

I looked closely at the prince's face to see it wet. I've found Vegeta asleep many times, manly after he had given up training for sleep but never like this. Tears wet his cheeks and were being to stain as they dried. Even Vegeta's sleep was tormented.

I sat down, gently got his head on my lap and stroked his forehead and hair. Sounds and images entered my mind; screaming, pleading, a cold heartless laugh; pictures of a planet and of a family. 

I concentrating on the picture of the family, it almost looked like a photograph only in shades of red and black. There was a man that sort of looked like Vegeta only with facial hair, a woman holding the man and a child. The child looked like Vegeta only with bangs.

In the picture, they looked so happy. I could tell they where saiyan by their tails wrapped around their waists. I noticed a symbol on each of the Saiyans armour, the royal symbol of planet Vegeta.

Vegeta showed it to me once. 

Oh my kami, that means this is Vegeta's family, may be that's why Vegeta is so sad. He misses his family. Hang on, that means that child was him then what happened to his hair? The bangs? I thought he said a Saiyans hair doesn't grow or change from birth.

So, he misses his Mother and Father. Oh well, the only way to be sure is to ask. _"………Vegeta………Vegeta……"_ Vegeta opened his eyes and focused on me. _"W-what are you doing here, Kakarrot?"_ he said, his voice dulled from the tears. 

I smiled, hoping it would make him feel little bit better, _"well I found you asleep and thought the ground was a bit too hard so I used my lap as your pillow."_ Vegeta got off my lap and headed towards the lake. I saw his face a little flushed; maybe I embarrassed him with the whole head on my lap thing. 

He splashed water on his face and vigorously rubbed it in. Oh well no time better than the present to ask. _"Vegeta,"_ he cringed as if I had cracked a whip over his head, he turn to face me. _"Vegeta, please tell me what's wrong with you? You don't have to go into much detail if you don't want to."_

Vegeta simply raise an eyebrow at me as if in wonder about me _"Well, 40 years ago something happened…"_ Before I could stop my mouth, I said, _"yeah, I was born"_ that was supposed to lighten the mood but it failed. _"Yes, a real tragedy there"_ his voice was crisp with sarcasm. _"No, 40 years ago today, everything I loved, cared and held close was destroyed by Frieza."_

Well, that was a shot out of the dark, Vegeta wasn't just morning for the loss of his parents, he was morning for the loss for the rest of the fallen Saiyans. _"Oh, I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't know." "Of course, you didn't know"_ he snapped then he took a deep breathe in _"How could you have known, I never told you,"_ that was true, Vegeta never told me when it happened, I knew it happened but I guess it was always to sensitive for him to talk about. _"Oh yeah, I must of forgotten."_

 He raised his eyebrow again, _"Kakarrot, sometimes I wonder about you."_ He's not the only one, every one does.

 He walked over and sat by me. Well, I found out what was wrong, maybe we should go back and I'll report back to Bulma on my findings. _"Hey Vegeta, I think we should go back, the guys will be worried about us."_

_"About you."_

_"What!" "I said they would be worried about you."_

Is this how he feel. Maybe he has problems other than just the loss of his race, maybe he's lonely. _"That's not true Vegeta, they worry about you as much as for me."_ Vegeta rolled his eyes _"please! You know as well as I do they do not care. Chichi hates me for hurting you and Gohan. Krillin, Tein, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Gohan fear me from the first time I came to Earth. My own son, Trunks thinks I'm arrogant and stuck in my ways and Bulma dislikes me for wanting to stay true to my Saiyan heritage."_

Oh my kami, he thinks every one dislikes him, he is lonely. _"Vegeta, is that how you see it? How you see the people around you. Vegeta, you're an important part of the team,"_ well he is, I wouldn't have got very far without him. 

Vegeta looked like he was about to burst into hysterical laughter, _"important, ha! Don't make me laugh, Kakarrot. Both you and I, know that isn't true. If I died, just dropped dead for any reason, I see the 'team' throwing a party, celebrating my demise."_

How could he think so low of the team? No wonder he is always bitter and never wants to socialize with the gang. 

Hang on, I'm part of the team. Does he think the same about me? That he thinks I hate him that much that I'd party and celebrate his death? I wouldn't do that because I love him……………….I love him? Vegeta? 

Yes, that was right. I love Vegeta and only now in his moment of sadness, I figured out the truth in my heart. 

That explains why I asked Krillin to spare him the first time we met him. It makes sense, I felt something ever since I first saw him but I guess I've always tried to block it out. 

I've been taught ever since I was a boy that I'm not suppose to love a man like a woman, it was wrong to have two men in love like a man and woman are suppose to be, but I love Vegeta more than any one else and maybe it wouldn't feel wrong if Vegeta felt the same. But I know Vegeta, he is a prince and repeated the fact many times and I'm sure he wouldn't settle for what he calls a 3rd class Saiyan but I'll love him no matter what happens to us. 

_"Well, if they didn't, I definitely would,"_ my voice wobbled and tears formed at the thought of Vegeta dying. _"Cause you and me got a bond"_ thank you potaras. Then I caught a thought from Vegeta 'well I wish that bond would hold me.' Vegeta wanted a hug but I knew he'd never verbally ask for one, it was something about his extra large ego that he possessed that would always stopped him from asking.

Oh well, if he didn't hit me, he'd be grateful and there wasn't any one around so he might drop his guard for me……..second thought, he would never drops his guard and will never drop his guard for anyone.

I'd do anything for Vegeta. 

I slowly put my arms around him and pulled him close. 

He actually lent in to me. Man, did it feel good, his body pressed close against mine. His hair smelt sweet and then something amazing happened, Vegeta actually dropped his guard and relaxed, it seemed he was enjoying himself. 

Could he feel the same? 

Vegeta shifted his weight slightly and reached for his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulls out something I couldn't see because his hair was in the way. "What you got there Vegeta?" Vegeta passed me a photo, it was the same one I saw from his mind but only this one was in colour.

_"It's the only happy child hood memory I have. He took me from my Father, Kakarrot, when I was 7 years old. I mean, 7 years old boy stolen away from every one he loves, taken to work like a slave, was I that bad that I deserved that? I should have died with them. Frieza took me from my home, my parents and he made me work like a slave on a false promise. He promised to let my father live if I behaved and did what he said. I did what he said, every thing he said but he still killed my father. I-I never got to say goodbye to my father or tell him how much I love his and nows he is gone and I'll never be able to. I guess…I always assumed I had plenty of time later to tell him. This picture is of my last holiday with my parents before they were killed. All I ate on that trip was strawberry ice cream, that's why I like it, it reminds me of the good times I had with them. I've had this picture on me on every mission I've ever been on since I heard planet Vegeta was destroyed. I like to think I've got a piece of them with me no matter what happens or where I go, feeling proud of me of what I've done and achieved………" _Vegeta voice trailed off and it sound like he was going to cry but I knew his Saiyan pride would stop that from happening.

 I stroked his hair _"I'm sure their proud of you and you know what?" _

_"What"_

_"I'm sure that you made you're father really proud by going super Saiyan."  _Vegeta sniffed _"thank you Kakarrot."_ Vegeta hung his head in silence. 

That's it! I'm telling him how I feel. What's the worst that could happen? He might give me more respect for doing something that brave.

_"Ummmmm, Vegeta?"_

_"Mmmmmmmm?"_ I smiled, he was so relaxed he was falling asleep again. 

_"Vegeta, I have a problem,"_ my nerves where acting up.

_"What is it Kakarrot,"_ his voice is different, less harsh, more younger and lighter, maybe Vegeta should relax more. 

_"I-I'm experiencing a new feeling I've never felt before,"_ I felt my heart rate increase. 

_"I think it's a chemical reaction,"_ well that's the best explanation I could give. 

_"Your hitting puberty NOW?!"_ Vegeta's voice cracked.

 I guess that was the only chemical reaction he knew of, _"no, no, it's a different chemical reaction. I think its love."_

Vegeta pulled out of the hug, _"so you final fell in love with that woman," _his voice returned back to it's old harsh tone, he didn't feel the same I could tell.

_"Ummmm, yeah that's right……………well, I'm going to head back."_ I stood up, _"are you going to come, Vegeta?"_ he looked up at me and smirked in a very Vegeta style. _"Nah, I'll stay here a bit longer"_

_"Bye Vegeta……"_ I took off and flew slowly as I wanted to listen to his thought as I left. His mind was clear _'goodbye Kakarrot'_ his mind voice rang as clear and sharp as a bell, _'I love you.'_ What!!! What did he just say?! I mean think. Did he just say he loves me? There is no mistakes as his thought are clear and pure for once, was that from the heart? Vegeta did feel the same!!!!

I stop and turn in mid air and landed right in front of Vegeta, _"Vegeta!"_ he looked at me with confusion.

_"What?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_ well maybe he was afraid too, but of other things like his father's opinion.

_"Tell you WHAT?"_ his eye began to twitch. I think he doesn't like when I don't get straight to the point. _"Tell me that you love me." _I could see he was taken back by this. _"…………Because Kakarrot, it was not my place to say……… hang on, I never said in any form that I love you."_ I rubbed my neck _"ummm, technically you didn't but you did think it."_

_"YOU READ MY THOUGHTS!"_ Oh no, hello huge crater in earth and welcome sparing match. I guess I shouldn't read other peoples minds but sometimes I need to, like with Vegeta, who in my opinion would rather rip off his own tail and eat it than have a heart to heart talk with anyone.

"Okay, but just so you know Kakarrot, this won't change a thing between us, I'll just learn to deal with this emotion."

Wow, was that Vegeta? Was I dreaming? Did Vegeta just say what I think he said? He is changing, for the better, but I want things to change between us.

_"Well, that's the problem you see, I have the same sort of problem,"_ okay that sound a lot better in my mind.

_"What, are you in love with yourself?"_

I giggled, _"no silly, I love you." _

I ran a hand up his hair, _"ever since I first saw you but it's taken me till now to figure how I felt about you."_

There was a pause then Vegeta spoke, _"so what are we going to do about this, our love for each other?"_

Yes, good question what were we going to do about it?

After a few minutes, the best idea I had was camping because we could be alone.

"…Well, Bulma said if I could make you happy I have her permission to do whatever it took sooooo why don't I get some supplies and camp here for a week."

Vegeta nodded and smiled at me, not his 'I'm more superior than you' smirk. It is a real smile, boy did it make him look younger.

"Okay, just wait here, I'll go get the supplies."

I used instant transmission to get back to my house, "Chichi! Bulma! Me and Vegeta are going camping for a week!" I tossed the stuff we needed in a bag like sleep bags, food and a tent. I also grabbed some spare material, I'm planing to make Vegeta a gi so he does have to wear that spandex when he is training. I walked into the kitchen to see both Chichi and Bulma wide eyed.

"M-my Vegeta-kun wants to go camping? What's the matter with him any way, Goku?"

"Vegeta's just upset because 40 years ago today most of his species was wiped out by Frieza, so I thought he should spend some time with his only peasant. Buddy bonding time."

Bulma looked uneasy "oh oh-kay, please look after him Goku, I don't know what I'd do if he died. Here is some spare clothes for him," she passed me a capsule.

"Thanks Bulma and I will take very go care of him. Bye!" I used instant transmission to get back to Vegeta.

"I told them we were camping but I didn't tell them we are in love. Bulma gave me some spare clothes for you but I brought some spare material and I'm going to make you your very own gi."

Vegeta walked in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me, burying his face in my chest. I smiled but something was still bothering me.

The bangs…..

_"Vegeta?"_

_"Mmmmmmmm?"_ his voice muffled by my chest

"Vegeta, you know how you said a full blooded Saiyan hair changes very little from birth"

Vegeta took a step back, _"yes Kakarrot, what is your point?"_

_"Vegeta, you had bangs when you were little, what happen to them? Where did they go?"_

"Nothing, nothing happen to them…" 

I tilted my head, _"but then where are they?"_

Vegeta ran his hand through his hair to cause 3 large bangs to flop in front of the prince's face, "_I just prefer to keep them up so they're not bothering me when I spar."_

That night we fell asleep in each other warm embrace and woke up the next morning for a new day…………

Ta da. Chapter three is on its way. I felt Vegeta should end this fan fiction since he started it. Should be up soon, same with the Kaioshin chapter^_^ 

Cya

From Devi 

  
        


	3. true feelings

**TA DA! The last chapter of this fic. Thank you to all the reviewers for you loving reviews, you all have inspired me to write more. To the review that suggested that Goku say to Vegeta to use the dragon balls to wish back planet Vegeta. I just can't do that because it will spoil the next fic that is on the drawing board. I'll tell you what I am planning at the end of this chapter.**

**Vegeta's point of view**

_"………Vegeta………Vegeta……"_ I opened my eyes to find Kakarrot gazing down at me. 

_"W-what are you doing here, Kakarrot?"_ my voice faulted, oh no I had been crying in my sleep.

_"Well I found you asleep and thought the ground was a bit too hard so I used my lap as your pillow."_ I shot up and went to the lakes edge. I splashed cold water on to my face and rubbed it in, Boy, did it feel good. My eyes were hot and sore.

_"Vegeta" _I cringed and turn towards him. He was going to bug me again and I could tell by his voice that he never let up until I told him…… damn, he has a sexy voice….I shouldn't think like that, he is married after all…. oh well, it can't be that bad to tell him one of my problems. 

"Vegeta, please tell me what's wrong with you? You don't have to go into much detail if you don't want to."  

I sighed, _"well, 40 years ago something happened…"_ I trailed off and Kakarrot pipped up _"yeah, I was born." _Is that all he could think of? _"Yes, a real tragedy there"_ I said dryly, maybe I should be so hard on him, he is trying after all.

_"No, 40 years ago today, everything I loved, cared and held close was destroyed by Frieza."_

"Oh, I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't know." 

_"Of course, you didn't know"_ I sighed, I should be so hard on him, I'm not the sort of person to talk when I have a problem. _"How could you have known, I never told you,"_

_"Oh yeah, I must of forgotten." _Kakarrot did the classic Son smile. I simply raised an eyebrow, _"Kakarrot, sometimes I wonder about you." _I sat next to Kakarrot, hoping there were no more questions. Gazing into the sky, I wonder if I could have turned back time, knowing what I knew now, would have I done anything different? 

Kakarrot cleared his throat_ "Hey Vegeta, I think we should go back, the guys will be worried about us." "About you," I corrected him._

_"What!" his voice cracked._

_"I said they would be worried about you,"_ I said calmly. I know he is too blind to see it but it is true.

_"That's not true Vegeta, they worry about you as much as for me," he sounded genuinely concerned._

_"Pease! You know as well as I do they do not care. Chichi hates me for hurting you and Gohan. Krillin, Tein, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Gohan fear me from the first time I came to Earth. My own son, Trunks thinks I'm arrogant and stuck in my ways and Bulma dislikes me for wanting to stay true to my Saiyan heritage."_

Kakarrot gasped_ "Vegeta, is that how you see it? How you see the people around you. Vegeta, you're an important part of the team."_

_"Important, ha! Don't make me laugh, Kakarrot. Both you and I know that isn't true. If I died, just dropped dead for any reason, I see the 'team' throwing a party, celebrating my demise" _images of banners saying 'rot in H.F.I.L, loser' and "Vegeta's dead' entered my mind. _"Well, if they didn't, I definitely would,"_ he said with visible tears. Kakarrot sniffled _"cause you and me got a bond."_

Dryly I thought 'well I wish that bond would hold me.' I wished for the embrace of a loved one and Kakarrot is the closes thing to what I had left but I felt too embarrassed to ask for one…. damn Saiyan pride. I sighed thinking how many times my pride had stopped me from asking for something I really needed or wanted…. 5 million 6 hundred and 20 in my last count. Suddenly I felt something creep around me. Kakarrot's arm creped around me and pulled me close. I sighed again and then lent into him for there was very little I could do about this. I felt this heat return to my face. I felt Kakarrot's hard body against mine, it warmed against mine and I wished for this moment would never end. I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth and dropping my guard. I trust him enough to do that. His hot breath Tickled the back of my neck. I listened to him breathing, it sound heavy. Images of us making love popped into my head… I wanted him sooooo bad…. But I'm kinda shy on these matters…. And the fact that he is married.

If this carried on, I'd have a hard throbbing erection and a very hard explanation to Kakarrot. 

The picture, that will get my mind off Kakarrot's hard….body. 

Honestly, I wasn't thinking about any thing else. 

I shifted my weight slightly so I could get my wallet. I opened it and pulled out my favourite picture. 

It was of my parents and me.

 "What you got there Vegeta?" I reluctantly hand him the photo, I didn't really want to let them go. 

_"It's the only happy child hood memory I have. He took me from my Father, Kakarrot, when I was 7 years old. I mean, 7 years old boy stolen away from every one he loves, taken to work like a slave, was I that bad that I deserved that? I should have died with them. Frieza took me from my home, my parents and he made me work like a slave on a false promise. He promised to let my father live if I behaved and did what he said. I did what he said, every thing he said but he still killed my father. I-I never got to say goodbye to my father or tell him how much I love his and nows he is gone and I'll never be able to. I guess…I always assumed I had plenty of time later to tell him. This picture is of my last holiday with my parents before they were killed. All I ate on that trip was strawberry ice cream, that's why I like it, it reminds me of the good times I had with them. I've had this picture on me on every mission I've ever been on since I heard planet Vegeta was destroyed. I like to think I've got a piece of them with me no matter what happens or where I go, feeling proud of me of what I've done and achieved………" _I trailed off…my pride was stopping me again as it somehow knew that if I carried on I would start to cry.

I felt Kakarrot's hand stroke my hair._ "I'm sure their proud of you and you know what?" _

_"What"_

_"I'm sure that you made you're father really proud by going super Saiyan." "Thank you Kakarrot."_ I hung my head. Emotions were starting to surface, I had to suppress them.

_"Ummmmm, Vegeta?" _Kakarrot sounded nervous, this is very unlike him.__

_"Mmmmmmmm?"_ I replied lazily, I was almost asleep. 

_"Vegeta, I have a problem,"_

_"What is it Kakarrot,"_ Why is it people concern themselves too much with small little problems…

_"I-I'm experiencing a new feeling I've never felt before,"_ his breathing became more rapid. _"I think it's a chemical reaction,"_

_"Your hitting puberty NOW?!"_

_"No, no, it's a different chemical reaction. I think its love,_"I pulled out of his embrace.

_"so you final fell in love with that woman," _I felt disappointed because I knew in my heart that love would never be for me, I wanted Kakarrot so badly.#

_"Ummmm, yeah that's right……………well, I'm going to head back," _He stood up rather fast, maybe eager to see that woman._ "Are you going to come, Vegeta?"_

"Nah, I'll stay here a bit longer" 

_"Bye Vegeta……"_  He left slowly, strange I thought he knew instant transmission, may be he forgot himself….yeah, that sounds like Kakarrot. Under my breath I whispered_ 'goodbye Kakarrot,_ _I love you.'_

Kakarrot turned in mid air and landed in front of me. What the heck did he want know?!

_"Vegeta!"_

_"What?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_ what the heck was he on about? I hate it when people don't tell you straight out.

_"Tell you WHAT?"_

_"Tell me that you love me." _H-how did he know? Did he figure it out from my slight hints…..hang on, I'm giving Kakarrot to much credit. Maybe he heard me one cold night.

_"…………Because Kakarrot, it was not my place to say_….. "Hold on, I've never said that"_ ……… hang on, I never said in any form that I love you."_   

He rubbed the back of his neck _"ummm, technically you didn't but you did think it."_

My eyebrows nearly shot off my head _"YOU READ MY THOUGHTS!"_ I think I'll let it slide just this once, beside I can't be bothered with making a huge creator.

"Okay, but just so you know Kakarrot, this won't change a thing between us, I'll just learn to deal with this emotion."

He smiled slyly and got closer _"well, that's the problem you see, I have the same sort of problem,"_

_I raise an eyebrow "What, are you in love with yourself?"_

_ He giggled like…well…a school girl…"no silly, I love you." _

_Kakarrot ran a hand up my hair "ever since I first saw you but it's taken me till now to figure how I felt about you."_

_I pause for a moment just to clear what had just happen. "So what are we going to do about this, our love for each other?"_

Kakarrot went deep in thought; well what assumed was deep in thought.

"…Well, Bulma said if I could make you happy I have her permission to do whatever it took sooooo why don't I get some supplies and camp here for a week.

Okay, just wait here, I'll go get the supplies." Kakarrot teleported off leaving me to wait of his return. He return after a few minutes, with food and other supplies.

_"I told them we were camping but I didn't tell them we are in love. Bulma gave me some spare clothes for you but I brought some spare material and I'm going to make you your very own gi."_ I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around him and burring my face in his chest.

_"Vegeta?"_

_"Mmmmmmmm?"_ He was about to ask a question again, and I had enough of answering, I just want everything to be silent.

"Vegeta, you know how you said a full blooded Saiyan hair changes very little from birth" Okay this is a random thing, he knows very well pure blooded Saiyans hair never changes. What is he getting at? I took a step back, "yes Kakarrot, what is your point?"

"Vegeta, you had bangs when you were little, what happen to them? Where did they go?" A hair question? This is defiantly odd. "Nothing, nothing happen to them…" 

Kakarrot tilted his head_ "but then where are they?" _I ran my hand up my hair letting the 3 bang fall in front of my face.

 "_I just prefer to keep them up so they're not bothering me when I spar."_

That night, we made love then fell asleep in each other loving embrace. For any on lookers, it must have been odd to see, 2 muscle bound men in each other's arms, hentai filled dreaming of each other. In the morning, I lay warm in Kakarrot's sleeping embrace watching the sunrise on a new day and life for Kakarrot and me. For now our love must be secret until Chichi and Bulma die but heck I've got at the very least 150 years and that's if I die early. Saiyans only start turning grey in their 200's, so me and Kakarrot have plenty of time…

*Waves small flag* Rah! Sorry, always wanted to do that!!

The idea I had was for Vegeta To go to H.F.I.L and see his parents. I could also interlink why Vegeta is sooooo bitter and can't express emotions that well cause in the next fic I will tell you how Vegeta was raped…yes raped by none other than…..second thought, I won't tell you…Mawhahaha…..sorry….. And sorry to those who have been waiting for this completion and the next chap for my other fic, it's just I've had a few problems *cough cough attempted suicide cough hack* but I'm all better now…. I think…..

Second idea was about another yaoi but for it to be fore Yugioh, I thought when Mokuba grew up, him and Yami get together…. Also if I can I might do a corner sort of thing, where for a bit, I'll talk to my favourite character…*sparkly eyes* Mmmmmmmm, Pegasus…. yummie J

 Well, Cya loving fans…. okay, okay fan.


End file.
